The End of Heartache
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Kagome was tired feeling the shattering of her heart. It was enough. But it seemed someone else thought so too. [Lemon]


**The End of Heartache**

By: _Lady Casper_

Rated:**M **(_sex scene_)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, but I would like to add Inuyasha himself on my wish list for X-mas please.

Everyday she walked through the shrine alone. Nothing ever seemed to be the same anymore. Closing the well's shrine doors, Kagome walked toward the Bone Eater's well and sighed as her fingers came in contact with the wood. It had been over a year now since she was first dragged in through the well to the other side, the Feudal Era.

Finding Inuyasha on that tree, made a shiver run up her body. It was almost as if she knew him long ago and had finally met him once again, following the prophecy of fate. The boy who slept for fifty years as life passed him by. She could still remember his quiet breathing as she touched the velvety ears that sat on top of the lush's strands of silver. It was like a lost lullaby she had been waiting to hear. Everything seemed so…familiar and yet so strange and new.

It wasn't that much of a surprise that she actually lived there once as the Shrine Maiden, Kikyou. Of course being told that you're back more than a hundred years does take a good hit on your arrangement of things inside your mind.

Grabbing the yellow strap of her bag that she had left by the well, she hoisted it up on her one shoulder and moved her leg over the lip of the well.

'_Better I set off now before Inuyasha comes and starts another fight.'_

Just as she went to move her other leg over a purple glowing light at the bottom made her stop. Kagome groaned, "Just my luck."

In seconds a flying hanyou with a face of pure anger jumped up from the bottom of the well and faced her off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're wasting time here when Naraku is still collecting the remainder of the jewel shards!" Inuyasha barked at her as he went to grab for the yellow bag, as did he always.

'Kagome sighed and turned her head away. She had heard it all before. Naraku this, jewel shards that. Why do you always have to go back home?' It was enough for one person to break their sanity's hold and lunge at the man.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said flatly, "I was just making my way back when you-"

"Oh so now you're gonna blame me?" Inuyasha cut her off making her hand turn into a fist as a nerve seemed to be struck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rose higher then usual; her knuckles becoming fiercely white.

The hanyou actually flinched by the venom in her tone. "Yeah?" He asked, backing up just a bit. If she were to 'osuwari' him right by the well it would have caused damaged to the well…and him.

Standing in the well house, the time ticked away but there was no reply from the woman. The midnight black hair covered the creamed hazel eyes. Inuyasha started to approach her until her eyes darted up to him.

"Go home." She said quietly.

"But-" Inuyasha wasn't going to leave without her. They both had a job to do: find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku.

"Don't…just go." The backpack dropped to the floor, knocking up dirt clouds as her feet started to move away from the well.

Inuyasha didn't move towards her or the well. Confused about what to do and whether or not to see what was wrong with Kagome started make him panic. How was somebody supposed to help someone when their being told to leave?

"Kag-" The hanyou moved for her, taking a risk of being sat.

Without so much as a word passing her lips, Kagome walked back towards the hanyou, until she stood right in front of him, staring straight on at his chest.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was baffled at the girl's strange actions and would be so even more after Kagome's next move.

Her fingers crawled up onto his arms, capturing his biceps in her hands; she pulled herself up on her toes. Moved by the pull of her hands, Inuyasha was forced down meeting her face to face.

They were inches from each; he could feel her breathing against his cheek.

"I'm sor-" Inuyasha tried to make up for what he did but it seemed Kagome had a different plan in mind.

Her lips touched his, shocking all of his senses. At first, he didn't even move to kiss her back, he was dumbfounded then as the kiss became something more serious, something Kagome wanted him to understand, his arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her closer, crushing his lips against hers.

The quiet shrine was filled with just the sound of their muffled moans in each other's mouths.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being upset with him. She hadn't planned on doing that. All she was going to do was make him meet the ground and leave but something she couldn't explain over took her and she pushed her body up against his, loving every bit of warmth he passed on to her.

Finally realizing they needed air, they pulled away reluctantly.

It was quiet yet again, their labored breathing the only thing being heard along with thumping beat of the two racing hearts that were one a moment ago.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What…what do you want from…me?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Did he want her for only a detector of the jewels? Was she just a replacement for the woman he lost fifty years ago? What was she to him?

The hanyou remained quiet for a bit. Sitting down on the ground he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to think.

"Inuyasha?" Tears started to swell up in her throat. He had to think to say he loved someone? Unless he didn't love her at all? "Are you going to answer me or just sit there and ignore me?" The anger didn't faze him as much as the sadness that mixed in with her words.

"Of course not."

"Of course not what?"

"I'm not going to ignore you…but I'm not going to answer you either."

Kagome kneeled down near him. "Why not?"

"Cause it's rude to ignore someone?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

Sighing, Inuyasha hit his head with the hilt of tetsigua, leaning his forehead on it.

"Kagome, why the hell do you want to know if you mean something to me?"

"Because."

"Because why? You want to know if a nobody has a somebody?" Inuyasha snorted his disgust. "Why the hell do you waste your time on this?"

Kagome didn't answer, she wouldn't answer to that. He was lying and she knew it. Grabbing him by the silvery hair that covered a portion of his eye, Kagome pulled him into an embrace, letting her lips do the talking with his.

The Tetsusaiga fell to the floor as the world seemed to fade away. All he could feel was her surrounding everything, shielding him from anything.

Unlocking her lips from Inuyasha's, Kagome sat back on her heels and smirked.

"Because…you wouldn't have let me do that if you were nothing."

He had no words to fight back with. How could he when everything she just said…was all truth.

"Kagome just stop it before you get hurt. A hanyou like the likes of me doesn't deserve your attention." Inuyasha tried getting up but at the words of doesn't deserve, Kagome had a tight grip on his kimono.

"How can…how can you just say something like that?" Tears trickled down her pale skin. Her fingers lost their hold on the fire rat coat and fell to her lap.

It wasn't meant to hurt her feelings, Gods, why the hell would he ever want to hurt her.

"Kagome, you're not listening. It's not like that." Placing his clawed hand on her shaking shoulder he tried to comfort her but was only met with more stinging tears that fell to the red fabric of his shirt.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome sat up straighter, and with a hand swung at Inuyasha's, swatting him away from her.

"You have no idea of what I heard." Silently, the miko stood. The long black hair that bounced with each breath covered her face from his view again.

"Kagome please." Inuyasha found himself pleading. What was it about her that made him want to fight a whole entire army of full fledged demons, kiss her until she couldn't take in any amount of air without tasting him or touch her body to let her become inflamed with lust.

What was it about her?

"I understand. I don't deserve you." The small shrine seemed to become colder, chilling at the bone.

Jumping up to his feet as quickly as possible, Inuyasha caught her slender wrist before she could make a run for it. It was then that he felt that feeling again. He wanted to consume her while she overtook him.

"Kagome, don't…please…you're so much better than I am." He let his claws run across her reddened cheek as a blush crept on them from his warmth.

"Then why?" Her voice asked weakly.

"Because," Inuyasha let his emotions finally take control, "I love you too much…to you loose you." His lips touched hers; searing the word kiss as his mouth explored hers while her tongue rolled under his. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, mimicking what he had done earlier, only this time his clawed hands grabbed the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

'_Inuyasha.'_

They pulled away, breaking for air again. This time nether of them letting go of one another.

"If you're afraid to loose me, then why push me away?" Kagome rested her head against his toned chest that still heaved for a bit of air to fill his lungs.

"Kagome, you know as well as I do that Naraku is becoming more and more dangerous. Just the fact that I protect you provokes Naraku into making you his target to get at me. If he were to find out that we were together as in a relationship further than friends, he'd try and kill you in a heart beat to get to me." The hanyou ran his fingers through the long silky tresses that flowed down her back like a midnight river.

"You forget one thing, Inuyasha." Kagome noted, her voice almost having its own smirk.

"Huh, what's that?"

"I love you too much to…let you leave me. Besides, you protect me with your life. All I want to do is make your life a little better. Seeing you happy once in awhile. I like your smiles, Inuyasha…I want you to smile, be happy…stay by my side as you have those times when the world seems a little better or even a little worse."

"Kagome…" This woman that stood before her was truly something.

"Let me stay with you…please, Inuyasha…I need you." The tears that had spilled, once again flooded her vision as she pressed her face into his chest, her fingers grabbing a ball of red in each hand.

"Please."

His heart nearly shattered. The woman he knew to be so strong, so dominant, was now begging to stay…with him, a hanyou.

"Kagome…I can't…I just." Inuyasha sucked in crisp air as he was overtaken by a new sensation. Kagome had pulled herself up on her knees again, her lips now sucking at his neck. "W-what are you doing?"

"Marking you as mine." The depth in her words lingered and ran a chill down his spine. His whole body was on fire. The action to take her, in the old well house, in the dark, in a frenzy of emotion, was something too great to fight off. "If I mark you as mine, then you can't leave me, right? Isn't that how they do it in demon ritual?" Kagome said through breathes as she continued to trail kisses down Inuyasha's neck, leaving small markings on each bit of skin that her lips touched.

"So long as these marks remain, I can stay by your side, Inuyasha." Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha, tears still welled in them, but they seemed to be different from before. They were hopeful.

"Kagome, I…I told you."

"Don't. Don't kid yourself, Inuyasha. Don't make yourself undeserving of something you need the most." Her quivering lips touched his, soft and warm, that's all he wanted.

"You don't have to tell me your feelings for me. I can feel them all on me own." Placing her hand flat on his chest, she could feel the beating heart that pounded against her hand. "I can feel, this heart beating in time, with this one." Inuyasha's hand touched her chest, feeling the same rhythm of a beating heart in her chest.

It happened without any real warning. His hands moved on their own accord. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Inuyasha ushered Kagome's body into his. His claws slid under the rim of her blouse before pulling it off.

"I can't tell you how I feel. In the past, I was never really told such things; no one ever taught me how." He kissed her lips, feeling the bruising pressure he placed on her mouth; her body went rigid.

"I'll show you instead." A whispered echoed inside the young miko's mind.

With quick vigilant movements as not to hurt her, Inuyasha undressed the woman and then went for his clothing until a hand rested on his that was tugging at the knot to his kimono.

"Let me." Kagome insisted as she moved her hands and undid his pants then pulled the fire rat kimono from his body, piling to the floor with her clothing.

Now both only stood clad in undergarments. Inuyasha still wore the white undershirt while Kagome was dressed in her bra and lacy underwear. Pushing aside the straps, Inuyasha placed sweet kisses on her shoulder, working his way down onto her heaving chest. He smiled seeing the two round mounds hiding behind the fabric; Kagome flushed giving the pale round pert breasts a color of their own. _Interesting,_ he thought.

Kagome's heart beat was racing. With everything that happened, she didn't have time to let her mind catch up. Now, standing half naked in front of a half naked himself, Inuyasha, her heart was slamming against her chest painfully.

A rush of adrenaline was pulsating through her veins, lighting them on fire. Something inside of her was changing, making her feel a new wonderful yet scary sensation pour through her. She suddenly felt the urge to rip the shirt from Inuyasha's chest. She ran her fingers down his toned muscles while she kissed and bit the skin, making him moan in pain and pleasure at the same time. Kagome blinked back, her thoughts running ramped.

What was wrong with her?

She wanted to…tease and torture him as well as please him.

Inuyasha reached to unhook the bra when he was stopped short by Kagome. "I can do that myself." With one hand, she reached behind her and pushed the two clamps together until they unhooked from one another in her palm. The bra fell slack in the front a bit; she pulled one strap down slowly, watching as Inuyasha saw it come off but went to take it off the rest of the way. "Impatient." Kagome stepped back with a smug look. Inuyasha growled his irritation at her teasing.

"Kagome, don't play around."

Instead of taking his warning however, Kagome shifted her hips back and forth, motioning a slow dance as she walked up to him. The front of the bra now hung dangerously low and she knew this all too well by the way his eyes kept trailing downward.

Since when could Kagome be so damn seductive?

In his mind, Inuyasha could already see his downfall…the bra finally coming off. Almost reading his mind, Kagome pushed the bra down some more, allowing a better view of her bosom.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said breathlessly as she pushed herself up against his chest, making her pert nipples carve into his chest. He could almost swear he wasn't breathing anymore as she captured his lips with her soft, luscious ones.

"Enough playing around," Inuyasha grunted hastily as he pulled the remainder of the bra off and let it drop to their feet. His eyes were glowing, wanting and needing.

She almost wanted to step back, but instead embraced him. That all dying feeling of needing the other, the glow in his eyes that made him look animalistic, was one in the same that was portrayed in her.

Letting his fingers slide down her body, feeling her warm smooth skin, he kissed her lightly on the neck. She was just…he didn't have words to define her. Kagome moved her nimble hands to his broad shoulders and pushed the cotton white undershirt from his body; it pooled around his feet.

He stood nude; Kagome knew this. She wanted to look, her eyes darted downwards a bit but halted and pulled back up with embarrassment. He almost wanted to chuckle, "Shyness now, I don't think that suits you." His teeth grazed neck, making her skin lit on fire. She moaned softly into his shoulder. Again she moved her body backwards a bit to get a look, this time she didn't stop half way and received a full frontal view of her hanyou at full attention.

She remembered hearing about it from Sango and a few other girls. Miroku's charms finally persuaded her and she and him went to a secluded hot spring; there she lost her virginity and gained a soul mate for life. She and Kagome had sat by the fire while the men were watching out for anything suspicious when Sango brought it up.

"You'd be surprised how big one can be and how much it can hurt the first time. It was a little scary. But it was worth it." Sango stated as she pet Kirara who was sound asleep in her lap.

'…_it can hurt the first time.' _

Kagome wanted to gulp back shock but it seemed something had caught in her throat when she saw the size of him. Just like Sango had said, _"you would be surprised how big one can be."_ There stood the almighty manhood that was Inuyasha, and he was indeed bigger than she imagined.

Inuyasha's lips crashed against hers, pulling her straight out of her thoughts. They melted against each others warmth. Without her noticing it, his hand slid down between them and attacked the lace underwear, nicking it with his claw making it fall to the floor damaged.

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned, "I do need some clothes."

"Not in my eyes." Inuyasha contoured as teethed the skin on her shoulder and then back down to her neck.

"Ahh, you pervert. Don't tell me you've been getting tips from Miroku," Kagome teased as her own hands came around and felt the texture of his skin. Inuyasha ignored the comment as he was too fascinated with the touches he placed on her caused her reactions of pleasure.

Time seemed to passing slowly, the room still as the rest of the world froze; motionless. Just the two of them, standing in the dark corner of abyss, in one another's arms.

"I-Inuyasha…" The young woman's eyes became hazed over with lust, love, and so much more for her hanyou lover. "Make me yours. Please."

Sliding his hands on her waist, he slowly rested her onto the forgotten haori; placing sweet kisses on her forehead as he eased over top of her.

"Kagome," he knew; first time.

"It's alright. I'm willing to do it." Kagome said, easing his fur. She loved that he cared of her well being, but then again when it came to her and the others that was just Inuyasha.

His body hovered over hers, hesitant of hurting the woman below him. "Inuyasha, it's okay." Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and lowered him down to her. His hard cock just against her inner thigh made a chill run up her spine from excitement and anticipation mixed with the small bit of fear. No, she wasn't going to let that stop her. She wanted this more than anything and now she finally had her hanyou with her to be with her. No, this was something the both of them wanted and needed. To be with each other completely.

The call of her name made her eyes turn upward to her golden glowing ones. He was in so much pain, he wanted to ease his pent up sexual need but he didn't want to harm her. An idea kicked in Kagome's mind.

"I rather you do this then anyone else. Would you rather some other person with no feelings for me does this?" On cue, Inuyasha growled and pushed his body down; aligning himself with her body.

Positioning himself at her entrance he gave her one last glance before capturing her lips as he pushed himself inside her.

The pressure was extreme; Kagome could feel herself being torn open by Inuyasha. She had not wanted to scream in pain, afraid she would alarm her hanyou, but it the amount of pain she felt wasn't exactly what she thought either. Before she could catch herself, a scream ripped from her throat but was muffled against Inuyasha's lips.

He didn't move at first, waiting for Kagome's body to adjust to his cock inside her. She wiggled a bit, experimenting and then finally settled in; the pain starting to subside.

Nodding that she was better, Inuyasha thrusted his hips against hers causing a whole new sensation to well up inside the both of them. He could feel her suffocating his manhood; so tight and constricting. It was hard to move.

Moving a finger down, Inuyasha started to play with the clitoris making Kagome moan and buck up against his finger, making Inuyasha go deeper inside. He fingered her a bit more until she was pouring her first orgasm and then started to pump again with his hips, trying to pick up a rhythm and eventually Kagome started to meet his thrusts.

The moans coming from the woman below him killed off every other sound. She took over him and every sense he had. Just the way he liked it.

Kagome continued to move with him, thrusting whenever he did and keeping in the same rhythm when something burning inside the pit of her stomach coiled a fire unleashing itself throughout her body. "Inuyasha, I think I'm gonna…Ahhh," the words were cut off by another kiss that stole the breath that had been held.

His body rose and fell as he slid himself in and out of Kagome's wet entrance. The view was stunning whenever he pushed himself inside, Kagome's hips met with his instinctively, her back arching up. It was amazing.

He could feel himself reaching closer to the edge and started to grind his hips harder into Kagome, trying to reach that edge with her and not falling off himself, leaving Kagome alone. Of course, Inuyasha would have known if it wasn't for his intrusion of her mouth, that she was teetering on that edge as well.

"Inuyasha hurry." She panted through her moans. Inuyasha's speed increased from the command of his lover.

The hanyou could feel himself starting fall and grabbed Kagome in his arms and pulled her up to sit on his lap. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he kept their intimate connection, which caused a bit of different feelings to course down his hardness.

"Kagome listen to me. Pull yourself up and then come back down on me." He growled through the tension building up of her weight sitting on him; her tightness killing him.

She nodded and pulled her body up enough so Inuyasha was almost completely out of her before she dropped her body back down and sent Inuyasha inside, almost hitting her core.

Nearly screaming out another mind blowing orgasm, Inuyasha pushed upward making himself go further, if that were even possible. Kagome's mind raced, heart sped, as she neared her final ecstasy.

Her body tensed, tightening herself around Inuyasha and knocking him straight down with her in the abyss of ecstasy. His arms wrapped around her as he emptied his seed deep into her womb, while her fluids mixed into one. The hanyou couldn't help smiling at that thought as he clutched Kagome tightly while both their orgasms rocked though their bodies.

Slowly the hazy high feeling faded. Kagome pressed her face into her hanyou's chest as she sighed a bit of relief. Inuyasha would probably still be a bad mouth hanyou, but this time…he was her bad mouth hanyou. She smiled at that thought with pride.

So maybe it wasn't the ending to her story, just the beginning of a great love; but instead the ending of heartache.

The hanyou and miko laid inside the old beat up well house, held in each others arms to shield one another from that battle of heartache away from each other. They were together that's all that mattered.

A strange noise emitted from the pit of Inuyasha's stomach making Kagome turn and look up at his eyes to see a bit of blush of embarrassment. "I'm guessing you want some Ramen now huh?"

Fin


End file.
